


lavender letters

by CH3RR7J4M



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Time period is fucked, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry for being a hopeless romantic man 😔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH3RR7J4M/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M
Summary: a love story told through letters.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Josh | Jawsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	lavender letters

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to all the joshcicle motherfuckers on twitter!
> 
> (this is SO rushed i'm sorry if it's cringey lol)

_dear joshua,_

_greetings! i hope this letter arrives to you as fast as possible my friend, because in march i will be travelling to your village for a visit, as i have errands to run in the town and things i wish to discuss with the townspeople. i was wondering if you know a place i could sleep at for the few weeks that i'll be there for? please write back to me when you get this letter._

_best regards,_  
_charlie._

**dear charlie,**  
**hello! i recieved your letter, i'm glad to hear from you again! i reckon there is an inn in the town, and the stay fee is quite cheap. if that offer is not to your liking, you're welcome to stay at my home. i hope to see you soon, as february is nearing it's end.**

**best regards,**  
**joshua.**

**p.s**  
**i consider you a friend of mine, since we've known eachother for a long time, so please, call me josh.**

_dear josh,_  
_i'm sorry for having to leave so early, but duty calls. i will visit you sometime again my friend. once again thank you for letting me stay at your home, it was much appreciated. i'll write to you when i can._

_\- charlie_

_p.s_

_please ignore the ~~tear~~ stains on this letter. i accidentally spilled water on it._

**dear charlie,**  
**i realise i should probably not bother you since you have so much to do and so much little time to care of yourself, but i've sent you dried herbs and such that i bought from schlatt's garden. and i also have something important to tell you, but i think i will leave that for another time. i hope you are healthy and well.**

**best regards,**  
**josh**

**p.s**  
**it's nothing urgent, you shouldn't worry yourself, my friend.**

_dear josh,_  
_what a coincidence it is, because i have something i wish to talk to you about aswell! i'll be visiting once again in june. ~~it's been lonely without your company.~~ i hope i can stay at your home once again, as it was nice to see you everyday. thank you for the herbs by the way, please do bid schlatt my thanks._

_i'll see you soon my friend!_  
_\- charlie_

**dear charlie,**  
**sorry for the delay of my letter, yours arrived quite late, but that's alright, i'm still happy to hear from you. it's may currently, ~~and, to be transparent, i miss hearing your voice and seeing you.~~ and i am l** **o** **oking forward to meeting you next month!**

**best regards,**  
**josh**

_knock, knock, knock_

"coming!" a voice chirped from inside of the house, making charlie smile at the muffled but familiar voice.

"how can i help- charlie?!? oh my gosh you're here!" josh exclaims, pulling charlie into a hug almost instantly.

there was nothing that charlie could do other than hug him back, content to have met the boy he loved again. "sorry for travelling to you early, i should've told you that i'd be coming in late may instead."

josh pulled away, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill on his face. "don't be sorry, gosh, charlie you've just made my day! come in come in!" the boy invited the other inside.

after the boys took charlie's suitcases to the guest room, they sat down in the living room to discuss what they've been up to for the past few months. after a while charlie asked a peliculiar question.

"so, tell me josh, what was the important thing you had to tell me?" he smiled.

"oh."

charlie tilted his head to the side in confusion and worry, "is everything alright?"

"yes i just- i hope you don't get upset, charlie." josh sighed.

"upset about what? you're worrying me." charlie laughed dryly in order to lighten up the mood.

"um. before i tell you i just want to let you know that you're one of my dearest friends." josh twiddled with his thumbs, worry lacing his voice.

"i, think i'm in love with you. actually no- i am in love with you charlie. i love you so very much and i don't-"

"i love you too."

"what?"

charlie smiled at the other again, evening sunlight behind the window illuminating his face. "i love you, joshua."

pink adorned josh's cheeks as he tried to form a sentence, "y-you really do?"

charlie moved closer to josh, "i do! i really do! coincidentally i was going to tell you the exact same thing."

"i'm so happy you feel the same." josh smiled.

charlie leaned in closer, "may i, my love?"

"..yes..." and soon after, cold lips met warm ones, and every worry melted away. both feeling like the luckiest in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are any grammar errors i wrote this in a rush monkaS
> 
> also pls dont leave hate comments, i know this is wrong as


End file.
